Vegetarian Dream:About
February 2nd 2006 - Edinburgh, Scotland. Vegetarian Dream has been set up by a group of like-minded Individuals who share a common goal: the establishment of a Global Network of "Vegetarian Real Food Restuarants ", offering people a "real choice" to the often bland KFC, McDonalds and Pizza Huts. We will be selling completely ORGANIC FOODS in nice, comfortable and stylish surroundings. We want these eateries on the HIGH STREET of every major city in the world - and then beyond! We really do believe in encouraging people to become Vegetarian and by having these Restuarants on the High Streets of Cities, we can achieve this. Such Restuarants will be the "NEW BODY SHOPS" of the future. The emphasis will be on "Health Foods". Fresh fruit and Vegetable Juices; smoothies; soups; salads; Sandwiches made with "real" wholemeal bread; and Classic Fussion foods from around the world. We'll use meat subsitutes like Tofu, Tempeh and Quorn sensibly whenever possible. Dried pulses and Wholemeal grains will also figure prominantly on our menus. These too are excellent sources of Vitamins and proteins. Ice creams will be made fresh along "Italian" lines, and we will try to make most - if not all -of them Vegan whenever possible. Needless to say, Coffee, alcohol, fizzy drinks, and other "unhealthy" food items will not feature at all in our Restuarants! Surely this in itself will make us unique. A wide selection of Tea's from around the World will be on offer, as well as Real Hot Chocolate! Pure Filtered water will be FREELY available at all of our Restuarants. In general, we are opposed to the selling of "bottled" water. It may be good for profits, but it's bad for the enviornment. Instead, we'll offer our customers the option of paying for and using "glass recycled" bottles -at minimul cost or the use of "Used bottles". These they will have to clean and fill themselves. Such customers will be encouraged to make a small donation to the charity of their choice. Efficiency will be one of the keys to our success. As far as possible, the use of "labour saving" devices will be used and encouraged by us in the making of your foods, to help keep us competitive. Even this is a departure from many Vegetarian Restuarants I've visited. Each Restuarant will be run along "self service" lines. You choose and weigh your food, proceed to the checkout, pay and enjoy! No Tips. No Fuss. And with regards used plates and cuttlery, as far as possible, customers help in the cleaning and disposal of these. We really do believe in the "Slow food" movement, of supporting small producers, and sourcing quality foods locally as far as possible. But we also really believe in fast, friendly and efficient service. That allows our customers the maximum time to enjoy their food and the company of their friends. All of our food will be available to takeaway or sit in. Such food will be offered in Stylish, functional and "beautiful" surroundings. In addition, we fully embrace the information revolution. High Speed Internet Access and Wi-Fi will be important features in all our Restuarants. Therefore, what we are offering is nothing short of a Reveloution - A Revolution in Kindness. We really do belive in "Compassionate Capitalsim". 5% of all profits will go to good causes; Customers will be encouraged to donate to charities of their choices; And there will be no "fat cat" bosses or shareholders creaming of the profits of our Business - or bribing politicians. Staff will be encouraged to reach their full potential. They will share in the success of the company - No shareholders will ever own our company. WE NEED YOUR HELP NOW! This web site will be the prototype of a WebSite we have Just started writing. We want as many people to get involved as is possible. We really do believe in the sharing of idea's. The contents of the Completed Website which will be an "on-line" business plan + "campaigns tool" to raise the finance to open Restuarant No. 1. We need like-minded individuals to help in the writting and setting up of this Website. A contract has been negotiated with a Great Web Design Company in India (www.netgalactic.com) whom I visited a year ago. They await the content of the site to be completed, plus a further 25% deposit for them to proceed to stage two of the plan. The site will be highly Technical and "Dynamic". Once this site is up and running, the real work - fun - starts. We need to encourage people and organisations to donate, loan, invest or even Just "spread the word" of our Dream. That will be the hard part. I really do believe that, once the first Restuarant has opened, people will like what we do and it will be succesful. That leave's us in an extremely good position for further expansion - to Realize our Vegetarian Dream. I want to help as many Vegetarians to become "self employed" in running their own Restuarants - or even group of Restuarants - throughout the world. If You share our Dream, would like to get involved, or simply want to find out more, Please contact: info@vegetariandream.com or alternatively tel +44-131-447-8570; M- +44-773-052-6277 to get involved and help out. Thanks Kindly for reading this far....